


Mike Drop

by CRUNK_ON_LIFE



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: But thats what fanfics r 4, He probs won't die in canon, His chick dies too, It's Writer policy to say that I am!, Not rlly dou but like-, Post-Movie, Sorry for the angst and death, its sad, mike dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRUNK_ON_LIFE/pseuds/CRUNK_ON_LIFE
Summary: In the wake of Mike's death, the crooning mouse begins to feel...regret...Sadness...He also begins to think of the group of people he'd been so unfair to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Omg the edge and the title ^^^
> 
> Now look-  
> One of my Discord Sinning Palz have me this idea and its been festering like a motherbitch-
> 
> SO LETS GET TO IT, SHALL WE:

They're fucking chasing us.

I know it.

Me and my girlfriend Diana are driving away from Mr. Moon's concert, and there's three bears hanging off the back of our car.

Diana tries to swerve him off, but he holds on. He swipes at us, and I move just in time to have just the back of my suit shredded.

"Hey! That damned suit costs more than your whole gang's even _worth!_ " I shout, and he swipes again.

He shreds my hat, which I threw at him to stop his claws from getting Diana.

As he shreds the left side of her dress and draws blood from her, I realize that I need to keep my damned mouth shut.

At least until we get away.

He swipes again, and I feel a searing, burning pain in my back.

Fuck. That hairy, gold-drenched Minklin got me.

Diana swerves left sharply, so sharply that we almost tip over.

Sadly the bear is apparently glued to the back of our fucking car, or else that probably could've shook him off.

"I'm sorry, Mikey! I don't know how to shake 'em off!" Diana yells, swerving to the right. One bear is flung off, but there's still two on our tail.

" 'S OK, doll. We gotta do what you just did." I say to try to calm her down, though inside I'm a friggin' mess.

She nods, but isn't much better, her porcelain furred hands tightening around the steering wheel of the car.

I sigh and turn to the bears, and they swipe at me again. I just manage to duck, and they get the dashboard of the car.

Well fuck. Not only are they out to kill me, they're out to kill my fucking car, too.

"Hey, what did my car ever do to you, you fucking asshole!?" I shout, and the bear growls.

"Its housing you." They say in their thick accent. Well fuck me.

Diana's sweatin' bullets, and I know I don't look any better (As hard as that is to believe).

I look back, and manage to get my cheek and my left eye clawed. I make a pained noise and try real hard not to hurl myself at that goddamned bear.

"Mike!" Diana says in a panic as I hold my hand to my eye to try to stop the bleeding. It isn't working, of course.

"I'm OK. Just keep driving." I say as she takes another sharp turn.

I look out to the right with my good eye and try to look for anywhere that could house me and Diana until we can get some fucking help.

The car goes crazy as Diana's back is sliced by the damned bear's claws. She yelps and squints against the pain and keeps driving.

The bears cackle madly.

"It won't be long till you and your little girlfriend run out of gas. And we'll be waiting for that to happen." They cackle.

It takes all the willpower in me to not hurl myself at those bears and try to tear their guts out with my teeth.

I turn to the side and try to find somewhere to stop.

Nothing's coming up.

With a sigh, I look over at Diana. She's in pain, but goddammit she's trying to get us out.

Get us out of a mess I made.

I turn to the side again. All this swerving and turning's getting me woozy…

I feel fucking tired all of a sudden…

I have just enough energy to spot a wall. A brick wall to be exact (At least, I think its a brick wall…I'm too fucking tired to tell, really...)…

I grab the steering wheel of our car and swerve it to the right with all my strength, and our car is hurled at the brick wall

The crashing sound is loud and deafening, and I'm hurled out of the car into the wall.

Smoke clouds my vision, and I feel blood coming down my face from my temple.

And I just took a shower, too…

I'm still alive, but it got the bears off of us…

That is, until I hear big animals coming out of the rubble, and I curse under my breath.

Fuck.

I feel Diana grab my hand weakly, and I sigh shakily.

She shouldn't be here; She should a been at her house or something, safe and alive.

I feel so fucking guilty because I'm the reason she can't do that anymore...Even if she survives my debt will be placed on her...

Fuck! Why do I have to fuck over _everyone_ I meet?!

I slump over the dashboard, still holding Diana's hand, and I start thinking…

Thinking of them…

The others in Mr. Moon's band of misfits...

_Rosita, and her 25 brats…_

_…Goddamn, was that impressive…_

_Gunter, and his gay ways and dancing 'talent'…_

_…I still don't think that shaking your shoulders counts as 'talent', but whatever. He seemed to like it enough…_

_Ash, and that rocker edge that annoyed me…_

_…That one time she played her guitar so loud it threw me across the room is still in my head…_

_Johnny, that big lug who dressed like a greaser with the nice, soulful voice…_

_I saw his dad come around…I kinda felt for the big guy with the whole 'dad-in-jail' thing…_

_Meena, and her powerful voice and pushover personality…_

_…Goddamn, did her voice blow me away…She was actually pretty talented…Wish I got to say so…_

_Eddie, the 'boyfriend' that could somehow work a computer…he didn't seem as annoying…_

_Miss Crawley and that damned glass eye…even now I still think that's a fucking spy camera…_

_Mr. Moon…goddamn, was he hopeful. It was annoying at times (OK, all the time), but it was also pretty damn inspiring…_

_…He was one of the reasons I even decides to go on tonight and sing for everyone (I didn't get money for my efforts, but it made me remember how much I loved just for the hell of it...)_

I don't know why, but I think I'm gonna miss 'em…

I just wish…

I just wish I got a chance to say a goddamned sorry...


End file.
